Smile!  You're On Camera!
by Princess Destiny
Summary: The Police ask the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen to stake out three Toy Stores for a soft toy bandit who's stealing all the Easter bunnies just a week before Easter! Naturally, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen end up in a stakeout together.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Smile! You're On Camera!**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
URL: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: PG 13+  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #6: Response Fanfic. The Police ask the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen to stake out three Toy Stores for a soft-toy bandit who's stealing all the Easter bunnies just a week before Easter! Naturally, sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen end up in a stake-out together.  
**Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Crossover**  
Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **1/2**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2002  
**Size: **41 KB

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I can't believe I hadn't post this one! It was completed back in 2002 and is a two-part Fanfic. It's not big on description as my more recent Fanfics are, but I think it's cute. LOL. Er-and there _is_ a Sequel.

**Original Notes:** This turned out milder than I expected. It's more romance than ogling, oh well! Fluff fans, eat your hearts out:) I guess it was my migraine . ::Frown:: I'm not concentrating real well today and I was ready to kill someone earlier when they stuffed something up and made me wait for almost 2 hours. Arrggggh! On with the Fanfic before I rave some more about how sucky life is!

**Site Donations!:** We _really_ could use your help if you can spare a dollar or so to help out our Site. We're buying more space for the Fanfiction Archives **'Destiny's Gateway'** but we're $156 short and we need to purchase it within a few weeks. The link is in my Profile. Thanks!

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!  
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**SMILE! YOU'RE ON CAMERA!  
**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

Usagi was watching the evening News and eating some delicious Lasagna with her family when the story came on. Needless to say, she almost sprayed her mouthful of mouth-watering Italian Cuisine all over the room. Twice. 

"And tonight's top story; the Soft-toy bandit has struck for the fifth time and putting the fear of god into local Toy Store owners!"

The Senshi of the Moon looked up, fork half-way in her mouth.

"Not again!" Ikuko said in concern, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Someone should catch that guy." Shingo said, with gholish interest.

"Bwwaap?" Usagi said, staring from the TV to her all-knowledgeable family. Translation: 'What?'

"-the Bandit appears to single out bunny rabbits-"

::Choke, splutter, cough::

The cad was stealing _bunnies_?! How dare he! Usagi managed to swallow most of her food without inhaling it up through her nose, or spraying her family with it. Her face turned an alarming shade of red and her hands waved about frantically as she tried to suck in air.

"Are you okay, Usagi? You look weird." Shingo noted, bringing the attention of his mom and dad to his sister's purpling face.

"-the police are asking the help of the Sailor Senshi in this matter and are appealing through this Station to have them meet at the Juuban Mall at 9 O'clock tonight-"

::Choke, splutter, cough::

Usagi almost sprayed the room again at this second shock, eyes boggling. The _police_ wanted the Sailor Senshi to help catch a bunny thief!?

"Usagi! Breath dear!" Ikuko yelled, whacking her daughter hard on the back.

The blonde girl gasped finally, hastily swallowing and collapsing back into the couch. She looked remarkably alike to a beached whale.

Shingo snickered. "You're such a ditz! Who chokes on lasagna."

"Shingo, be nice to your sister." Kenji ordered, looking with concern at his gasping daughter. She looked like she'd had a shock.

Usagi recovered quickly and shoveled her food down like there was no tomorrow, knowing that her Communicator was probably already ringing in her room and Luna waiting. They had a Bunny thief to apprehend. And all of Tokyo knew it. They'd never live this down...Warriors for hire; soft toy busters.

* * *

Three Policeman let the girls into the Mall-shoving out Reporters and gaping Senshi-enthusiasts -and then locked the door. 

"Glad you could come. We're at a loss." A suitably-awed Policeman said, rubbing his tired eyes.

"What's the plan?" Sailor Moon asked, eager to catch the Bunny-Maniac before he ruined Easter. She couldn't WAIT to pound the guy in paste!

"We'll keep the crowds away, while you Ladies-" ::Cough:: The Policeman looked at Tuxedo Kamen, who's brows had risen and was staring incredulously at the Officers of the Law. "-and Tuxedo Kamen, of course, stake-out the stores in the Mall. If we don't hear from you by 1 O'clock, then we'll assume the Bandit didn't show"

"Sounds like a plan?" Sailor Mars said, turning to the others. The Police beat a hasty retreat before the superior skills of the fifteen year olds in mini-skirts and fashion accessories-and waited back at their Station with emergency doughnuts for word that the stuffed-toy fiend had been apprehended.

"Okay, there's three stores in the Mall, so we need to break into pairs," Sailor Mars said, looking around at them all. "Mercury?"

"Top floor center. Bottom floor right. First floor, left." Sailor Mercury reported, looking down at her Mini-Computer.

"Pairs?" Sailor Moon said, some sixth-sense telling her that she was about to be paired with her crush of the century. "But there's only five of us..."

"We already decided the groups. I'm okay alone," Jupiter said, grinning. She slapped a fist into her hand and ground it around. "This guy tries to mess with me and I'll make sure he can't see straight!" she promised.

Oh no. Sailor Moon gulped and cast a sidelong look at Tuxedo Kamen. She couldn't read his expression, but his eyes were glittering with some emotion.

"Me and Mercury can take the top, Jupiter, you have the first floor and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen can take the ground floor"

Oh heck! The blonde girl blushed slightly. She was going to be in close quarters...with the light off...with Tuxedo Kamen...for _four_ hours!

"Lets do this." Tuxedo Kamen said in a slightly strangled tone.

The other three Senshi ran off for the escalators and Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon stood there, staring at each other.

"I should have asked where the store was." he said, remembering belatedly.

"I hope they left them unlocked," Sailor Moon muttered, scuffing a shoe. She glanced up at him. "The store is this way." she led the way off to the right of the Mall.

A minute later, they stepped into the darkened Toy Store, looking about alertly.

"It's big," Tuxedo Kamen noted. "Why exactly do they need so many stores in one Mall?"

"Competition." Sailor Moon said, staring about eagerly. She _loved_ this store. Her smile faded. The Bunny Bandit had picked the wrong vocation! This was war!

"I can't believe I'm at a stake-out for a Soft-Toy bandit." Tuxedo Kamen groaned, rolling his eyes. Luckily his vision was better than a normal person when he was Tuxedo Kamen! He moved along the isles, staring into each warily.

"He must pay," Sailor Moon growled out, smacking her hands together. "This is personal."

"You have a thing against stuffed-toy thievery?" he asked her, brows raised and lips curved in amusement.

Sailor Moon walked into a display and bounced off into Tuxedo Kamen's arm, sending the basketballs careening off in all directions. "Oops?" she said sheepishly, looking up at Tuxedo Kamen and trying not to notice that his hands were splayed out on her hips.

"You okay?" he said, grinning down at her. She really was adorable!

"Yeah. Hehehe," she giggled, straightening from his chest and turning. She was disappointed that his hands weren't on her any more and wondered absently what it'd be like to kiss him.

He saw her looking at him with a weird dreamy expression and wondered what she was thinking. "Where's the stuffed toys?" Tuxedo Kamen asked her as she continued to look at him, eyes staring him up and down. Was Sailor Moon checking him out?!

"Isle three," the space-case muttered absently, then went back to her drooling. What a hunk! And he was so tall and strong and those _eyes_! Wow. Sailor Moon was gaga over the tall, dark and handsome who was her stake-out buddy. Her eyes focused abruptly when she heard a low chuckle and she saw that he was looking right back at her! She was in trouble!

Had he noticed her checking him out?

"Like what you see, Sailor Moon?" he teased, bending down to pick up a basketball. He sauntered down to isle three and disappeared.

Sailor Moon stood there gaping and wishing the ground would swallow her up. "Yes." she whispered, then followed him. Oh yes, she liked what she saw alright! She just couldn't believe he'd _said_ that!

She found him half-way down the isle, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Tuxedo Kamen looked up slowly, rolling the ball from hand to hand across the floor. He took in her long slender legs, mini-skirt, skin-tight body suit, gorgeous hair and pretty face-then went back down for another look.

Sailor Moon blushed a bright red as he checked her out as she had done a moment before.

"Wanna play?" Tuxedo Kamen drawled.

She gaped. "Huh?!"

"Ball?" he went on in the same tone, picking up the ball and showing it to her. He grinned as she blushed brighter, then dropped onto her butt and crossed her legs.

"Ball me! I mean, throw me the ball!" Sailor Moon gasped out, realizing the first time had sounded bad.

Tuxedo Kamen chuckled again, then rolled the ball towards her. "Tell me about yourself" he commanded.

"Only if _you_ do." she retorted, rolling the ball back.

"Okay, you first; I know you're blonde, leggy and gorgeous-"

Sailor Moon gasped, hands flying to he cheeks.

"Problem?" he teased, staring at her knowingly.

"No problem! Tall, dark and handsome." she retorted, yanking her hands down. So, he wanted to play huh?

::Roll::

"Got a boyfriend?"

::Roll::

"No. Got a girlfriend?"

::Roll::

"No. So what do you do for fun?"

::Roll::

"Hang out at the Mall, go play games at the Crown Arcade, eat food...how about you?"

::Pause:: Tuxedo Kamen stared hard at her. "You go to Motoki's Arcade?"

"Yeah...so?" Sailor Moon said, bewildered by his tone.

"So do I!" he responded tightly.

She gaped. "No kidding!"

::Roll::

"Maybe we know each other in civilian form?"

::Roll::

"We probably do."

::Roll::

"Maybe we should do something about it."

::Roll::

"I don't know...you probably wouldn't like me."

::Roll::

"Oh, I _like_ you." Tuxedo Kamen gave her a scorching look from under his dark lashes.

::Blush::

"Can I guess your name?" He went on, making his tone milder. She _was_ only fifteen, after all.

::Roll::

"I guess so-_if_ I can guess yours, Tuxedo Kamen."

::Roll::

"Shoot. Okay...Rei?"

::Choke...roll::

"No...Motoki?" Sailor Moon quessed.

::Chuckle"

"No. Sally?"

::Roll::

Did she seriously looked like the 'Sally' type?! "Nope! Umm-David?"

"Do I look like a David to you?" He said in amusement.

::Splutter::

"I don't know, do I? I can only see your lips!"

::Roll::

"Do you have a problem with my lips?" he murmured slyly.

::Roll::

"Your lips? Ah-no? They're very nice lips. Do I look like a _Sally_?" she replied, swiftly covering her words with an outraged tone.

::Roll::

"No, you don't. So I have nice lips huh?"

::Gasp::

"So, do you go to School? What are you studying to become?" The Senshi of the Moon hurried back into their questioning before he examined her fixation with his mouth too closely.

::Roll::

"I'm studying to be a doctor. We're not talking about my lips anymore? How about we talk about yours then?"

::Roll::

Again with the lips! Damn, why did he have to keep on that subject like a dog with a bone? Could this get any more embarassing for her? "No! I mean...umm...I go to School too." She said weakly.

::Roll::

::Chuckle:: Of course you do. What are you studying to become?" Tuxedo Kamen asked with interest. Did girls as young as her actually map put their lives? And what could her vocation be, given that she was already a Sailor Senshi?

::Roll::

"As little as possible." Sailor Moon responded immediately. She then realised what she had said an flushed guiltily.

::Roll::

Tuxedo Kamen grinned at her. Sailor Moon was _very_ flustered by his talk about lips. He'd have to do something about that in the near future. "No, I mean what are planing to do when you leave School?"

::Roll::

"I don't...really know." Sailor Moon paused with the ball in her hands, looking thoughtful. "I hadn't really thought about it. Saving the world is a full-time job really." she rolled the ball back to Tuxedo Kamen.

"I know what you mean," he dribbled the ball a little, then tossed the ball from hand to hand as he looked at her. "I wonder sometimes if the fighting will ever be over. Maybe...maybe we'll be fighting the rest of our lives."

She nodded sadly. "I know. I feel that way too. School is so hard. I mean I fall asleep in class, the teacher yells at me and-I'm so clumsy. The other Senshi are so graceful. So in their element. I lay awake at night and wonder if someone didn't stuff up and make me Sailor Moon by accident-"

"Don't _say_ that!" Tuxedo Kamen exploded, hands gripping the ball so tightly it was a wonder it didn't explode. "You're an amazing girl and you're so young too. The girls could never do without you as their Leader. You are..." he trailed off, looking deeply into her eyes from his position. "You are their heart."

Aww, that had been so adorable of him to say. "Thank you," she whispered, eyes filling with grateful tears. "You're really sweet for a virtual stranger."

"Mmm. Maybe that will change very soon." The dark-haired man murmured, eyeing her speculatively.

"What?" Sailor Moon queried, straining to hear what he'd said.

"I said, you're sweet too." Tuxedo Kamen grinned at her lasciviously, glad she was too young to fully recognize the look he was giving her.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. 

Chapter Two will be out tomorrow.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Smile! You're On Camera!  
**Author: **Princess Destiny  
**Email: **In Profile  
**URL: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **PG 13+**  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #15, 124, 204, 234, 267, 329 and 389: Response Fanfic. Mamoru has to choose a topic for his Psychology assignment and decides to use the latest in spyware to make Usagi his guinea pig! But he soon finds himself getting more than an eyeful of his  
**Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Crossover**  
Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **2/2**  
Status: **Completed**  
Year Completed: **2002  
**Size: **41 KB

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Last Chapter for this Fanfic. Thank you for the reviews, they were lovely. Umm, is anyone going to read the Fanfic I posted the other night called **'You And Me, Always And Forever'**::Sad look:: And here I revised it and everything!

**::Spoiler Alert!:: **I've been working on **'A Kiss In The Dark' **Chapter Eleven, but it's coming out so angsty that I'm thinking up ways to lighten the mood. U and M's parents have just got them back from the Police Station, but they're _really_ furious, and their problems over their marriage become clear. So as you can see, it's a complicated Chapter, and that's why it's taking so long. O.o

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!  
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**SMILE! YOU'RE ON CAMERA!**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

She blushed brightly, averting her eyes. He was sure staring at her weirdly. _And_ checking her out! Sailor Moon resisted the urge to pull her mini-skirt lower. 

"Head's up, Moon!" He called out, trying to lighten the moment. He threw the ball at her, waiting for her to catch it. But he should have known better! Sailor Moon, the girl might be, but a _klutz_ she was by nature...and her reflexes really stunk.

::SMACK::

Sailor Moon keeled over, blue eyes glazed and big red mark on her forehead the size of a basketball.

"Owwwww! Urk. Everything is dancing..." she moaned, prostrate on the floor, legs and arms at weird angles.

Tuxedo Kamen was at her side in second, lifting her tenderly into his arms and checking her eyes for sign of concussion. "Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" he held up three and waited anxiously for her to answer.

Sailor Moon blinked several times, realized she was held tightly in her crush's arms tightly, face's close-and blushed fiery red. "Umm-three?"

"Whew!"

"Don't you two ever let up?" A familiar voice demanded. "Every time I turn up, she ends up glued to your chest!"

The two super-hero's looked up swiftly and saw...Zoisite floating above them. "_Zoisite_?" Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon shouted, leaping to their feet and taking defensive stances.

"What are you doing here?" Sailor Moon demanded, determined not to answer the General's question.

"She's right, you know." Tuxedo Kamen said under his breath, grinning in amusement.

"Not now." she gritted back through her teeth. How embarrassing! She was _not_ always glued to his chest...but what a wonderful thought.

"I'm here to steal Toys-what are you doing here?" The General shot back, glaring.

"You're the Soft-Toy Bandit!?" Both Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon shouted incredulously, mouths gaping

"The _what_?!" Zoisite growled in outrage. She slapped her forehead. "That's what they're calling me?"

"Yep," Sailor Moon said rather gleefully.

"All over the News," Tuxedo Kamen added. "You've made world wide TV with over five stores and 5000 bunny rabbits stolen."

"Oh good god," The General muttered under her breath, glaring darkly over their heads. "Steal the toys she says! It'll be easy she says! Ha."

"I know I'm going to regret this; but _why_?" Tuxedo Kamen asked dryly.

"To ruin Easter, of course!" Zoisite said evilly, laughing triumphantly.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen stared at her.

Zoisite stared back, then her smile cracked and her face fell. "Queen Beryl's orders."

"Oh," The two hero's murmured back, exchanging a 'The Dark Kingdom is weird' look.

"You're trying to ruin Easter?!" Sailor Moon said suddenly, filling with wrath. Now the Dark Kingdom was stealing stuff?! And bunnies no less! How dare they?

She did a pose, moving her arms about her as she said her familiar speech. "For stealing bunny rabbits and trying to ruin Easter, I shall punish you! I am Sailor Moon, Champion of-"

"Yeah, yeah-heard it all before." Zoisite aimed her glare at the blonde. "Lets get this over with!"

The fight was over quickly. Zoisite burned a few stuffed ducks and their basketball, the isle was littered with roses and Zoisite's glove was singed from a tiara-but the hero's won the day. And er-saved the Toy Bunny's from extinction.

"You haven't heard the last from me!"

"That's a cliche line if ever I heard one." Tuxedo Kamen remarked dryly.

Zoisite glowered murderously, deprived of her last line. "I'll be back for the bunnies!"

"Not if _we_ have anything to do with it!" Sailor Moon declared. "If we tell every store that you're coming and have Police at the them all-"

"Police are no match for me."

"So speaks the bad guy. Where do you get your lines?" Tuxedo Kamen drawled, eyebrows raised.

"You're one to talk! I've heard _your_ speeches. And the blonde ditz's are no better!" Zoisite snarled back, fist clenched.

"Okay, then how about world embarrassment?" Sailor Moon smirked, remembering her backup plan. It wasn't going to be used for the same reason, but what the heck? "People laughing in your face!"

"Yeah-we'll splash your face all over the Newspapers and TV." Tuxedo Kamen went along, also smirking at the General. As they all knew, Zoisite was as vain as they came. Being laughed at would be utter humiliation!

"The world has no idea what I look like! And what do I care?" Zoisite demanded, but looked worried. She bit her lip. Okay, so she lived in another dimension, but having people laughing at her every time she appeared to find the Rainbow Crystals was not a good visual.

"I thought of that!" Sailor Moon exclaimed triumphantly, making a reaching motion into her sub-space pocket. She withdrew a camera and swiftly aimed at the General.

::Snap::

"Arrgggh!" Zoisite shouted, covering her face.

::Snap::

"I'm going to _kill_ you, brat!" she snarled, arms abruptly glowing and aimed at Sailor Moon.

::Snap::

"Oh, for crying out loud! I'm going to _kill_ you." Zoisite almost whined at Sailor Moon.

"I suggest strategic withdrawal," Tuxedo Kamen said in amusement, crossing his arms. "We'll be watching too. Count on it."

"Uh huh!" Sailor Moon said gleefully.

"You can't watch every store in the city! There's dozens-and you are only five."

"Are you completely clueless about the booming 'hidden-camera' industry in your dimension?" Tuxedo Kamen asked slyly. "We don't _need_ to be everywhere personally."

Zoisite stared.

"Zoisite, withdraw. I have another plan." Queen Beryl's voice boomed through the store.

The General sighed with relief, then recovered her 'I'm-an-Evil-bad-guy-so-fear-my-wrath' look. "We'll meet again, Sailor-failures." she snarled at the two super-hero's.

Tuxedo Kamen stuck up a hand. "Umm-I'm a guy. Tuxedo Kamen, not Sailor Kamen."

Sailor Moon nodded wisely, throwing Zoisite a weirded-out look. "He's clearly a guy," she peered at the General closely. "Do you need bifocals?"

"_No I do not_!" Zoisite yelled at her, glaring.

"Okay!" Sailor Moon backed off, hands up peacefully.

"Okay then." Tuxedo Kamen and Zoisite echoed simultaneously.

The three all stared at each other for a moment.

Zoisite glared at them, then vanished in a blaze of pink petals, muttering under her breath angrily. "I need a new job."

"Well..." Sailor Moon said, scuffing a boot on the floor.

"Well..." Tuxedo Kamen replied, looking at the charming sight of Sailor Moon peeking at him from under her long lashes shyly and looking bashful. He suddenly remembered their conversation about lips and his determination to know her better. A _lot_ better!

Sailor Moon nibbled on her lip for a moment, then her hand shot out towards him. "I guess I'll...see you next battle?" she offered, wondering why she felt so despondent.

He stared at her outstretched hand for a moment and realized she was waiting for him to shake it. Like they were work buddies having a farewell. Not bloody likely! Tuxedo Kamen looked around, then reached out and grabbed her hand, yanking her towards him.

Sailor Moon gasped as she landed against his chest and his arms went about her waist tightly. "Umm-what are you doing, Tuxedo Kamen?" she said, confused and excited at the same time, by her proximity to him.

"We're much more than work pals, Sailor Moon. We're not really friends-but we are much more than that." he murmured, resting his cheek on her warm golden hair. After a second, she sighed and he felt her slender arms go about his waist under his cloak and hold him just as tightly.

"Are we?" she queried, sounding unsure.

Tuxedo Kamen let go of her waist with one hand and moved back slightly to reach under her chin. He tilted her face up towards his and their eyes locked. "Much more," he whispered, lowering his head. His lips touched hers and they both ignored when the camera fell from her fingers onto the floor behind him. He kissed her deeply and passionately and was satisfied when she kissed him back just as eagerly.

In fact, they were so wrapped in their smoochies that they didn't heard three pairs of heels come up behind them.

::Snap::

"Busted!" Jupiter's voice crowed gleefully.

Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon leapt apart like they were on fire and spun around to gape at the three grinning Senshi...and Sailor Moon's camera.

"Smile! You're on camera!" Mars announced, lowering the camera from her face.

"How long have you two been lip-locked?" Jupiter demanded, crossing her arms.

"Inquiring minds want to know!"

"I uh-have to go." The hero said, backing away.

"He's sort of like Batman." Sailor Mars noted, watching avidly as Tuxedo Kamen made his retreat. He wasn't running away, nope. He was just making a stylish exit, as per usual.

"I don't know; he's got the disappearing act down-pat, but his cloak is way cooler." The Senshi of Jupiter mused.

Mercury smiled shyly. "Or the Shadow."

"Only the Shadow knows!" Jupiter said in spooky tone.

"_So_!" The three Senshi turned to a furiously-blushing Sailor Moon.

"What are you guys doing here?" The blonde demanded, eyes going from Senshi to Senshi.

"It's one in the morning...you know, the time we agreed we'd give up?" Mercury said, smiling.

"_Oh_. Ehehehe. Where'd the time go?" Sailor Moon began to back away.

"Where do you think you're going, girl?" Jupiter demanded, closing in.

"Yeah, spill!" Mars added, crossing her arms.

"Hey, do you think you could recognize him now that you've shared smoochies?" The brunette asked, eyes dreamy. Sailor moon got all the luck!

"What's that got to do with anything?" Sailor Moon's eyes became thoughtful. "Though we did find out we know each other from the Arcade..."

"You know, recognize his lips or something?" Jupiter went on.

"You know each other?" Mercury exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes I know him! And I'd only find out if I kissed him in civilian form!"

"I wonder if we know him too?" Mercury mused. Juuban wasn't so large that they probably hadn't come across the hero already in civilian form. And given the way the four of them had gravitated towards each other, the changes that they came into _regular_ contact with this guy was an even higher percentage. Motoki maybe? No, he was blonde. But then, the Senshi used glamours to disguise their real appearances.

"It's only logical," Jupiter surmised thoughtfully. "So-you're going to kiss every guy in Juuban, Moon?" she smiled evilly.

"No I'm not! Hey umm-what are you guys going to do with that picture?" Sailor Moon asked nervously.

The three Senshi grinned evilly.

"What's our silence mean to you, Moon?" Sailor Mars demanded slyly.

**The End**

* * *

Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. 

I might post the Sequel one day when I finish it.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
